Employees are increasingly using their personal mobile devices in the corporate environment. A corporation often wishes to impose security policies on such devices, in order to protect the security of the corporation. However, employees often find it intrusive when such security policies are applied to personal data on the device.
Attempts to separate personal and corporate data on the device using software applications often are unsatisfactory, since the boundary between personal and corporate data may be changed and/or made permeable using the same or different software on the device.
It would be useful to provide a corporation or enterprise with the administrative control needed to address security concerns, while balancing this need with the desire of the user for privacy and freedom to use the device without undue constraint from a corporate administrator.
It will be noted that throughout the appended drawings, like features are identified by like reference numerals.